


Can I Have A Dog?

by helens78



Series: Ice Weasels [2]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants a dog, and he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have A Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> The "Ice Weasels" series is based on [this series](http://www.fiction.megchan.com/?p=374) from [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/travis); kid fic with Jude and Ewan was too cute to resist.

"Can I have a dog?"

"Sure, what kind of--"

"No, we don't have room in--"

Jude looks at Ewan; Ewan looks at Jude. "_Sure_?" Jude repeats.

Andy looks at both of them and scoots a little closer to Ewan. "I'll take care of it, I _promise_," he says. "I'll feed it and take it out for walkies and... and..."

"And clean up after it if it takes a dump in the garden," Ewan offers helpfully. Jude nearly groans. Now they're _both_ looking hopeful.

"A dog is a huge responsibility," he tries.

"Please?"

"Ewan, you're not helping!"

Ewan looks sheepish. "Sorry."

_-end-_


End file.
